mirkocraftfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
QARAmAreNa
100px|right Achtung! Ten artykuł powstał we współpracy z firmą NVIDIA. Jeśli zbezcześcisz choć skrawek, czeka cię ZASŁUŻONA KARA! QARAmAreNa - znany także jako P4ND43M0N1UM, QaraQan i majrox. Mąż stanu, polityk, założyciel obozu Sanacja, której celem było zniszczenie Parlamentu. Dodatkowo biznesmen, milioner i filantrop słynący z zamiłowania do bogactwa i przepychu. Prywatnie libertarianin oraz anarchista obyczajowy. Pierwszy raz pojawił się na edycji BluCraft i gra aż po dziś dzień. Biografia Edycja BluCraft Edycja ta miała miejsce na przełomie 2014 i 2015 roku. Prawdopodobnie była jedną z wielu poprzednich edycji, których historia ciągnie się od 2013 roku, jednak historii tej nie pamiętają nawet najstarsi górale (oprócz użytkowników wpisów na mikroblogu z tamtych czasów, którzy nadal są aktywni). P4ND43M0N1UM był jednym z pierwszych graczy, którzy osiedlili się w Wałęsowie. Został członkiem Rady Miejskiej Wałęsowa, następnie pełnił obowiązki burmistrza na czas urlopu jednego z graczy(czyli dożywotnio). Aktywnie walczył z Bojówką Nowej Prawicy terroryzującą miasto. Doprowadził do spalenia domu socjalnego im. Piotra Ikonowicza gracza chwast88. Zbudował także najwyższy wieżowiec w Wałęsowie oraz uczestniczył w życiu społecznym i kulturowym miasta. Okres Międzycraftowy W tym okresie P4ND43M0N1UM grywał na serverach technicznych BluRafa i aanonima1994. Edycja Wiosenna Po długiej przerwie od tradycyjnego Minecrafta, P4ND43M0N1UM wszedł na server gdzieś w marcu 2016 roku. Dostał działkę we wschodniej części miasta, gdzie tereny były wciąż wyrównywane. Podjął się kosztownej i trudnej budowy Empire State Building. Budowa trwała dokładnie do 10 kwietnia 2016 r. W tym czasie miasto rozrosło się w kierunku wschodnim na niewyobrażalną skalę, a działka P4ND43M0N1UM została zaliczona do "Slumsów"(dokładnie ich początek), gdyż domy położone w okolicy i dalej były wykonane z marnej jakości materiałów i braku racjonalnego stylu architektonicznego. P4ND43M0N1UM podjął więc decyzję o przeniesieniu wieżowca do dzielnicy dla nich przeznaczonej. W międzyczasie wybuchła afera Komitetu Obrony Aukcji. Pojawiły się informacje o stworzeniu parlamentu. thumb|Popularny sklep z różnościami "U Mincla". Zniesmaczony spamem i partyjniactwem P4ND43M0N1UM stworzył partię Sanacja, której celem było zniszczenie parlamentu oraz rozwiązanie wszystkich partii politycznych. Sanacja miała swoją siedzibę na jednym z pięter Empire State Building. P4ND43M0N1UM postanowił zbudować sobie ogromną willę, o jakiej zawsze marzył - po długich negocjacjach otrzymał działkę 100x100 za miastem na spełnienie swojego projektu. Wreszcie rozpoczęły się wybory i ukończono budowę parlamentu. 23 kwietnia Sanacja zdobyła 23,25% głosów. Było to zdecydowanie mniej, niż w przedwyborczych sondażach, które były notabene sfałszowane(~50%). Tego samego dnia odbyło się pierwsze posiedzenie. Obrady były burzliwe, nudne i bezowocne. Gdy większość graczy opuściła salę sejmową dobrowolnie lub siłą, P4ND43M0N1UM napisał do jednego z administratorówdo znajomości autora, aby ten odpalił TNT i zniszczył budynek sejmowy. Tej samej nocy wszystkie partie, włącznie z Sanacją, zostały rozwiązane. Tak skończył się parlamentaryzm na serverze... Edycja Kukizowo-Ornitologowa (kontynuacja) Z racji lagów podjęto decyzję o przeniesieniu działek na nową mapę. Wieżowiec, jak i niedokończona willa, znalazły swoje miejsce w nowym mieście. Ogromna posiadłość spoczęła w dzielnicy bogaczy we wschodniej części miasta, tuż obok wzgórza z napisem "USUŃ KONTO". Dokładnie 20 maja 2016 Empire State Building został znacznie podwyższony, aż osiągnął limit wysokości. Aby zarobić na życie P4ND43M0N1UM otworzył sklep "U Mincla" w miejskiej galerii handlowej, gdzie sprzedawał różne artykuły budowlane i ozdobne. Budowa willi okazała się trudniejsza, niż planował. Nie mając zbyt dużej ilości czasu ani chęci w zbieraniu materiałów, postanowił założyć rzymską osadę Panormus, jednak koszty jej budowy okazały się równie duże, co willi. Postęp konstrukcji był niewielki, a dni mijały. Z racji spadającej ilości graczy server upadł. Edycja Amerykańska W czerwcu 2016 roku powstała kolejna edycja, tym razem dość nietypowa, gdyż mapa była pomniejszoną wersją Ameryki Północnej i Środkowej. P4ND43M0N1UM znalazł idealne miejsce na budowę domu na niezamieszkałej wyspie Haiti. Stworzył na niej państwo o nazwie Wolne Miasto Karagrad. Było ono z założenia neutralne i służyło jako azyl wielu uchodźcom politycznym. Niestety, południowo-zachodni cypel wyspy został bezprawnie anektowany przez samozwańczą Federację Rosyjską zarządzaną przez znanego zbrodniarza wojennego kotyliżąmasło. Prowadził on liczne akcje prowokacyjne ze swojej siedziby na pobliskiej wyspie Kuba. W rezultacie pas ten został strefą zdemilitaryzowaną i odgrodzony murem wraz z polem minowym. Po stronie okupowanej stanęło więzienie, które nigdy nie zostało skończone, a po stronie Wolnego Miasta Karagrad, baza wojskowa z nowoczesnym sprzętem militarnym na wypadek agresji. Potencjalnym zagrożeniem było także położone nie tak daleko państwo azteckie, lecz ich potencjał zbrojny był bliski zeru, podobnie jak poziom cywilizacyjny. Wolne Miasto miało także w planach ekspansję w kosmosie, lecz ostatecznie nie doszło to do skutku ze względu na trudności w uzyskaniu zezwolenia. Duopol na loty kosmiczne miały firmy SpaceM, zarządzana przez Kotyliżąmasło i Kylu oraz Mirkosmos, należąca do samozwańczej Federacji Rosyjskiej. Ostatecznie nastąpił kres edycji, a wyspa, podobnie jak inne budowle graczy, zostały bezprawnie zrównane z ziemią przez graczy po zdjęciu cuboidów przez administrację. Wyjątkiem był dom Rapunzel na wschodnim wybrzeżu Kanady. Dodatkowo działka została otoczona barierą przez Kylu. Tajemnicą Poliszynela było to, że napalony administrator zabiegał o względy Rapunzel pomagając jej w rożnych rzeczach. Pewnego razu P4ND43M0N1UM nakrył ich na wykonywaniu aktu seksualnego, podczas gdy byli oni zmienieni w niedźwiedzie, co było sprawką właśnie Kylq. Absolutnym zakończeniem edycji było bezprawne i haniebne zabicie P4ND43M0N1UM w kosmosie przez Gothera(patrz: "Ścierwo"), co nigdy nie zostało mu wybaczone. Edycja Letnia Ewenementem na tej edycji, było to, że działki były jednorazowo płatne. Rzesze ludzi natychmiast rzuciły się do podziemia szukać diamentów, które chcieli sprzedać w skupie. P4ND43M0N1UM zdobył działkę już jako druga osoba. Wykupił teren w dzielnicy bogaczy, gdzie obowiązywał modernistyczny styl budowli. Ku wielkiemu ubolewaniu, działka znajdowała się przy Alei Radeona. Po ukończeniu domu postanowił kupić teren na rynku i zbudować kamienicę. Wcześniej jednak znalazł w górach niedźwiedzia polarnego, którego nazwał Vladimir Putin i trzymał w widocznym miejscu w domu. Plac rynkowy został przeniesiony z edycji Ornitologowo-Kukizowej, usunięte zostały jedynie stare kamienice. Podczas prac budowlanych odkryto jednak, że zachowały się poprzednie piwnice dawnych kamienic. Ta znajdowała się na miejscu gracza Tomozo, który słynął z mordowania wieśniaków i innych zbrodni. P4ND43M0N1UM natychmiast powołał instytut badania zbrodni na wieśniakach oraz otworzył w piwnicy muzeum holocaustu, gdzie znajdowały się akta obozów koncentracyjnych oraz piece krematoryjne. W rzeczywistości piwnica po odkryciu była pusta, a cała akcja była mistyfikacją mającą na celu zarabianie pieniędzy na biletach wstępu(5$). Niestety, coś się kończy coś zaczyna. Nastąpił kres edycji, a administracja usunęła konta. Część wróciła, jednak słuch o kotylizamaslo zaginął na zawsze. Edycja Karmela Po zniknięciu starej administracji, z czeluści wyłonił się Lethalek, znany szerzej jako Karmel. Otworzył server z pluginami za 1000 zł i zapowiedział, że edycja ta potrwa minimum rok. P4ND43M0N1UM szybko zdobył działkę i zbudował dom. I to by było na tyle. Na serverze nie było żadnych atrakcji, oprócz łowienia ryb. Trochę zabawy dostarczało malowanie obrazów oraz jazda samochodem, te jednak topornie się sterowały i były bardzo drogie. W dodatku Corin uszkodziła pojazd P4ND43M0N1UM strzelając do niego z łuku, za co nie poniosła konsekwencji, gdyż Karmel krył we wszystkim Corin oraz jej dziewczynę ze świata rzeczywistego - Eloo. Na serverze była II Rebelia Gothera(w rzeczywistości jej organizatorem był n1ck), jednak bohater artykułu cierpi na niefortunną przypadłość omijających go inb. Edycja N1cka (testowa) Niedługo po II Rebelii Gothera(zorganizowanej przez n1cka), powstał równoległy server stworzony przez gracza n1ck. W rezultacie przeszli na niego wszyscy gracze z edycji Karmela oraz wielu innych. Tutaj QaraQan cieszył się szacunkiem wśród społeczności oraz otrzymał dużą działkę za miastem. Założył tam Wolne Państwo Zanzibar Land i powołał do życia partię o tej samej nazwie. Na swojej ziemi zbudował największy projekt swojego życia, który dodatkowo udało mu się w 100% ukończyć. W tym samym czasie Ornitolog przeniósł miasto z edycji letniej, jednak bez domów. Ciekawym zjawiskiem było to, że zachował się niedźwiedź z tamtej edycji, więc QaraQan otrzymał działkę w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Architekt n1ck zbudował mu dom na zamówienie. Na miejscu działki Kuracyji powstała dirtowa konstrukcja domopodobna gracza hart. Podjął się on haniebnego czynu kradzieży niedźwiedzia o wartości sentymentalnej. Rozpoczęło to I Wojnę Piwniczaną, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem QaraQana. Wraz z przeniesieniem rynku, przeniesione zostały także kamienice z dawnej edycji. P4ND43M0N1UM wynegocjował u administracji reprywatyzację kamienicy, po której wkrótce nastąpił remont dachu. Dwukrotnie doświadczył wniebowzięcia do raju N1cka, lecz uznał, że jest zbyt biedacki i ma lepszy na ziemi. Problemem edycji była niska ilość graczy. Przyczyna była trywialna - server oficjalnie był w fazie testowej oraz nigdy nie opublikowano jakiejś dużej reklamy. Epizod na Sybirze Pod koniec edycji postanowiono zwołać obrady nieaktywnego wówczas parlamentu. Z zamiłowania do tradycji, P4ND43M0N1UM planował jego wysadzenie i pierwotnie złożył to jako propozycję ustawy. Został jednak zesłany na Syberię przez n1cka za planowanie puczu. Tam postanowił pójść w ślady Lary Croft i spróbować znaleźć legendarne Boskie Źródło - artefakt gwarantujący właścicielowi nieśmiertelność. Podczas poszukiwań otrzymał wdzięczny nick "Larry Croft". Ostatecznie Larry odnalazł zaginiony skarb i postanowił go zniszczyć, gdyż byłby zbyt niebezpieczny dla ludzkości. Stracił jednak przez to poważanie i dowody dla opinii publicznej. Parlament ostatecznie wysadzono dzień później na obradach wspominkowych. Tradycyjnie obrady były nudne i burzliwe. Jedynym plusem głosowań była decyzja o zesłaniu krzyśka666 na Sybir, co zostało wykonane. Tym symbolicznym gestem zakończono nieoficjalną edycję. Edycja N1cka (oficjalna) Edycja ta wystartowała na początku lutego z wielką pompą, gdyż połączona była z #rozdajo na mirko, którego nagrodą był kosz słodyczy. P4ND43M0N1UM szybko zdobył działkę w dzielnicy VIP, gdzie postawił modernistyczną willę własnego autorstwa. Podczas podróży po mapie surowcowej wielokrotnie natykał się na wysadzone bombą nuklearną wioski, co n1ck nazywał uderzeniem meteorytu(ten jednak później przypadkiem przyznał się do popełnionych czynów). W międzyczasie pierwszy raz w życiu skompletował pełny set diamentowej zbroi ze wszystkimi możliwymi do zainstalowania enchantami. Popadł w słuszny konflikt z graczem krzysiek666, gdyż ten nagminnie kopiował pomysły architektoniczne P4ND43M0N1UM. Po ukończeniu domu zbudował kamienicę, która była ulepszoną wersją kamienicy z poprzedniej edycji. Otworzył w niej bar z alkoholem i kawą, co było możliwe dzięki dodanemu pluginowi. Żądny budowania P4ND43M0N1UM postawił wielki wieżowiec wzorowany na Emirates Crown w Dubaju. Konstrukcja ta miała zastosowanie usługowo-mieszkalne. Kilkanaście pięter było wynajmowanych przez graczy po uiszczeniu jednorazowej opłaty. Oprócz tego mieściła się tam ambasada Wolnego Miasta Karagrad na uchodźstwie, znanego z Edycji Amerykańskiej, które zostało uznane przez n1cka za byt państwowy oraz siedziba firmy bohatera artykułu, Tomb Raider Ltd, która znana była z takich zleceń jak zakończone sukcesem znalezienie biomu Mesa oraz zdobycie jaja smoka. Tymczasowo mieścił się tam Trybunał Wojenny - pomysł P4ND43M0N1UM, który sądzić miał za zbrodnie wojenne oraz rażące przestępstwa popełnione na poprzednich edycjach. Sędzią został sam twórca, a pierwszymi oskarżonymi Rapunzel oraz Quokos(rzeczywiście był to gracz Kylu, który ukrywał się pod tym nickiem). Zarzutem była zoofilia i inne przestępstwa popełnione na Edycji Amerykańskiej. Niestety podczas rozprawy nastąpił zamach bombowy dokonany przez Ornitologa pod przykrywką. Już następnego dnia m34 w majestacie "prawa" odebrał tytuł sędziowski twórcy Trybunału Wojennego, czyli P4ND43M0N1UM oraz przeniósł jego siedzibę do innego wieżowca. Przez to zaczęła postępować degeneracja tego organu oraz zaczęto go używać do nieprawidłowych celów - tj. sądzenia graczy za pomniejsze przestępstwa i wybryki z aktualnej edycji. Sam P4ND43M0N1UM został przez samozwańczy Trybunał skazany na karę śmierci za rzekome sprowadzenie ze spawnu agresywnych królików do hotelu Hejtera. Dzięki dekretowi wydanego przez n1cka, zdewaluowany i zawłaszczony Trybunał został zlikwidowany, a jego wyroki uznane za nieważne. W wieżowcu znajdowały się takie rozrywki jak basen, kasyno oraz bar, a wszystko to było przeznaczone dla wygody jego mieszkańców. Niestety, już w połowie lutego server zaczął się wyludniać, by ostatecznie zostało na nim okazjonalnie kilku no-name'owych osób niezbyt chętnych do konwersacji. Gdzieś między majem, a czerwcem został zamknięty. Jakaś pseudo-edycja na kiju by n1ck Ten opis edycji został napisany zgodnie z doktryną wyjebanizmu i autor ma wyjebane na jego stylistykę, nadmiar wulgaryzmów i innych pierdół. N1ck otworzył jakiś server w połowie wakacji. Pozbawiony był on jednak podstawowych pluginów, które chroniły budowle oraz graczy przed ludźmi bez RiGCzu. P4ND43M0N1UM świadomy tego, co wydarzy się w przyszłości, postanowił odłożyć swój projekt domu na kolejną edycję, a na tej zbudować coś byle jakiego. Jako teren zajął jakąś wysepkę na kiju, która podobno należała do m34, ale n1ck wprowadził w błąd bohatera artykułu, po czym ten zajął wyspę pod budowę domu. Szybko wywiązała się afera, która podsycana była głównie przez n1cka, ale zakończyła się kompromisem. P4ND43M0N1UM dobrowolnie zdecydował się opuścić wyspę, pod warunkiem zbanowania kilku no-name idiotów i grieferów, z czym n1ck zwlekał. Po przeniesieniu na spokojną okolicę problemy nie ustały. Pokojowo wówczas nastawiony krzysiek666 rozpoczął kolejną prowokację poprzez budowę jebitnie paskudnej trampoliny tuż za domem QaraQana, gdzie ten planował budowę farmy. Należy zwrócić uwagę, że nie był to pierwszy taki przypadek, gdy osobnik ten celowo budował się niedaleko i robił wszystko, by wszcząć gównoburzę. W międzyczasie Kuracyja wypalił z pomysłem budowy dróg łączących działki. Zniesmaczony ich wyglądem, P4ND43M0N1UM wybudował wzdłuż swojego domu bardzo wysokiej jakości drogę z asfaltem, oświetleniem i osobnymi chodnikami. Pomysł został podchwycony i zaczęto wydłużać drogę według tego pomysłu. Szybko wokół zaczęli budować się nowi ludzie, których przyciągał ład oraz spokój tego miejsca. Spokój został zakłócony wspomnianą trampoliną oraz innymi prowokacjami krzycha takimi jak wyzwiska itp. W celu ochrony ładu i bezpieczeństwa P4ND43M0N1UM odłączył okolicę od dzielnicy Sewastopol i założył nową. Idea zyskała aprobatę mieszkańców i sami dobrowolnie dołączali do nowego projektu. Przegłosowano konstytucję dzielnicy, której głównym punktem był zakaz osiedlania się na niej gracza krzysiek666, którego szkodnictwo było główną przyczyną powstania nowej dzielnicy. Mieszkańcy wspólnie poparli pomysł P4ND43M0N1UM o nazwaniu tego miejsca New Vegas, a główną ulicę(która w idei P4ND43M0N1UM miała być jedyną) nazwano Strip. Niestety, podobnie jak z trybunałem, przez wybujane ambicje takich graczy jak Kuracyja, zaczęło rozbudowywać dzielnicę i przyjmować kolejnych graczy. Było to złamaniem konceptu małej, spokojnej autonomicznej dzielnicy, czyli tego, co planował założyciel. Rozrastająca się dzielnica szybko przykuła oko i wywołała ból dupy krzyśka i innych serverowych rozrabiaków. Krzychu zaczął znowu wszystkich napierdalać i niszczyć domy. Później dostał bana tylko po to, żeby następnie n1ck go odbanował. 2-3 osoby stanęły za rozbójnikiem kierując się tym, że jest jeszcze dzieckiem i miewa takie napady. P4ND43M0N1UM nie wybaczył mu obelg i nie przyjął jego przeprosin(już wcześniej kilkakrotnie dostawał szansę na pogodzenie się, limit się wyczerpał). W międzyczasie członkowie rady dzielnicy zaczęli rozjebywać całą jej ideę poszerzając ją i doprowadzając do rozruchów. Następnie n1ck i kuracyja unieważnili 2 punkt regulaminu, który głosił, że krzysiek666 nie może mieszkać na tym osiedlu. Nie po to kurwa QaraQan robił te osiedle, żeby potem likwidować główny punkt, który do jej powstania doprowadził. Na dodatek regulamin ten był absolutnie niezmienialny i to było wcześniej zatwierdzone przez w.w mieszkańców. Wkrótce po całym zajściu P4ND43M0N1UM wyjechał na zaplanowane wcześniej wakacje i przyjął postawę wyjebanizmu, równocześnie będąc bombardowanym screenami jego zniszczonego domu. Mając wywalone na całą sytuację, sączył drinka i podziwiał wakacyjne widoki. Podczas jego nieobecności miały miejsce jakieś afery i zniszczenia, lecz bohater nie miał czasu, ani chęci na dokładne zapoznanie się z sytuacją. Przypisy Kategoria:Ludzie